The invention pertains to a mounting element for fastening a frame part of a tensioning frame to flat or uneven substrates. The invention also pertains to a method for fastening a frame part of a tensioning frame by means of the mounting element.
It is a known conventional practice to use the vertical surfaces of the upper structures of trucks, tractor-trailers, etc., especially the canvas coverings used to cover these upper structures, for advertising purposes. To keep the canvas covers in visually satisfactory condition, especially to prevent wrinkling and distortion, tensioning frame systems are fastened to the upper structures. A tensioning frame system of this type is known from EP 1 604 346 A. The various parts of the tensioning frame are attached by means of screws or rivets. It is also known that the fixed, permanent upper structures of trucks can also be used as advertising surfaces, for which purpose one or more tensioning frames can be mounted on them; such frames also make it possible to replace the canvas advertising covers. These tensioning frames are attached to the upper structures by means of screws, rivets, or adhesives. Uneven substrates, such as profiled substrates made up of trapezoidal pieces of sheet metal or the like make it more difficult to attach the tensioning frames in optimal fashion.